Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, most integrated circuit chip systems are implemented by using system-on-a-chip (SoC) technology such that the memory has to be integrated with the system into a single chip. Along with scale-down of the manufacturing process, the thickness of the gate oxide is shrunk, and the read operation and the write operation of conventional non-volatile memory devices are performed by using a single transistor. As a result, a thin oxide layer is easy to be damaged since the voltage is required to be applied to the same element for both of the read operation and write operation. The reliability of the element is therefore decreased.
Accordingly, what is needed is a non-volatile memory device to address the issues mentioned above.